Sangre negra, mi locura'
by Nina500
Summary: Su sangre es de color negra y la locura se apodera de el...¿Death the kid lograra enfrentar aquello que corre por sus venas?. 'Lee y averigua que sucede' varias parejas


Yo soy una fan de Kid :3, y en un instante mientras lei el manga de Soul Eater...la idea vino a mi.

Espero que les guste ;D

_**Soul Eater no me pertence a mi sino a Atsushi Okubo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

1 Cap. ''Sangre Negra''

La sangre negra te hace fuerte, pero la locura te consume…

Mis ojos intentaban seguir aquella pelea, intentaba concentrarme y poder observar cada detalle, pero era muy difícil. Esta en definitiva era la más gran batalla que mis ojos habían visto, sin duda esta era realmente una batalla donde todo se ponía en juego, entre; mi padre, medusa y el Kishin.

-Todos son muy rápidos-murmuro Maka frustrada junto a mí.

Maka, Black Star y yo, nos manteníamos ocultos, observando la pelea. En estos momentos éramos realmente unos completos inútiles, hasta Black Star lo admitía.

-y ¿si nos acercamos un poco?-insinuó Black Star

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-No debemos estorbar en esto, si llamamos la atención tal ves lo puedan usar en contra de mi padre-dije lo mas bajo que puede, no deseaba que nos localizaran

-tiene razón, se supone que no deberíamos de estar aquí-indico Maka-estamos aquí desobedeciendo rotundamente las reglas, así que no hay que ser vistos.

Black Star bufo molesto y no volvió a hablar.

Pasaron los minutos y la pelea parecía igual, Medusa seguía manteniéndose distante, mientras mi padre y el Kishin peleaban, así esperaba el momento perfectos para atacar. A un que ahora se mantenía mas distante, lo cual no me sorprende, tal ves ya se dio cuenta que es inútil pelear contra Dioses.

En mis manos sujetaba fuertemente a Liz y a Patty, yo tampoco podía bajar la guarida, toda mi concentración la tenía en mi padre y el Kishin.

-Es inútil de mi parte pelear contra Shinigami y el Kishin-dijo Medusa captando la atención de todos.

-¿Te vas a rendir Medusa?-dijo mi Padre sorprendido

-Nunca dije eso-rio macabramente

Eso medio un mal presentimiento, algo planeaba Medusa y no era nada bueno.

-Dije que seria inútil pelear contra ustedes, pero no que alguien lo haga por mi-dijo sonriente

Alce una ceja desconcentrado ¿Qué planeaba Medusa? Sujete mas fuerte mis armas, esto no era bueno y debía prepararme para pelear, si era necesario, lo que menos deseaba era ser un estorbo.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices-dijo fríamente el Kishin

-Ustedes son dioses-se formo una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Medusa-solo un dios o algo muy cerca de serlo tendría una oportunidad contra ustedes.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para razonar sus palabras algo atravesó mi costilla. Baje mi mirada, mire aterrado aquello negro que se había incrustado entre mis costillas. Escuche unas monstruosas risas, alce mi vista buscando a aquella persona, me encontré con el horrible rostro de medusa.

-Kid-escuche mi nombre antes de que callera al suelo.

Abrí los ojos, ya no estaba en aquella batalla, me encontraba en una habitación.

-Es muy simétrica-susurre

La habitación era muy grande, el piso era de cuadrados azules y negros, y lo demás era negro. Comencé a caminar hasta toparme con una enorme silla dorada, era tan simétrica y grandiosa, no pude evitar sentarme. Al sentarme sentí una sensación extraña, me sentí tan…poderoso.

-Te agrada verdad Kid-dijo una voz ronca

Sonreí satisfecho, me sentía tan bien, tan fuerte y poderoso.

-Tú puedes ser todo eso y más, llegaras a ser un ¡dios perfecto!

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, _" Dios Perfectos"._ Sonreí ampliamente con un aire de grande.

A mí alrededor todo comenzaba a cubrirse de una sustancia de color negro, sentí como me llenaba de poder.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ahí apenas habían pasado unos segundos. Me levante de golpe, tambaleándome de un lado a otro.

-¿Kid estas bien?-dijo Maka asustada

Pare de tambalearme y baje mi mirada hacia mi herida, aun tenia clavado aquello negro. Rápidamente la saque y voltea a ver a Maka, una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en mi rostro.

-Mi sangre-indique la sangre que corría de aquello negro- Mi sangre es…es… ¡Negra!-grite

* * *

Ese es el primer Cap. si veo que les guste pronto subire el otro :)....

bye y gracias por leer xD


End file.
